Bad Luck Isn't Contagious
by ThePurpleMoon
Summary: This will be a MissyTorrance story eventually...So, yes, if you don't like femslash, then you should avoid this story. It's about two girls who fall for each other despite some angst that it takes to make them understand their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bad Luck Isn't Contagious

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, due to some language. It may be raised to PG-13 in future chapters.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I can't claim them (unfortunately for me). They all belong to hardworking people involved with the movie 'Bring it On.'

Feedback: Yes please, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this so far.

Summary: This will be a Torrance/Missy story eventually…Just give it some time, and the other characters of the movie will be in here too, of course.

Author's Notes: Okay, I wanted to try my hand at writing something up for this movie because I thought I always saw a flicker of something between these two characters if things were just twisted a little bit…I might stick to the storyline for the main points of the story, but I'm going to change and edit things along the way to suit my own fancy. Anyway, this is the first bit of it to see how everyone reacts…Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Torrance Shipman had been completely in awe when Missy Pantone had finished her audition. Sure, she had thought that there had to be someone better than Whitney's little sister, but she wasn't expecting miracles. Missy was a very welcome miracle. Well, she was a miracle until she took off during the middle of the cheer. She had been watching calmly in the stands, and then she was gone. Gone.

Courtney and Whitney had scoffed at her, of course, when the blonde had run off outside following Missy. Missy looked ready to beat her up, until something clicked. The blonde really didn't know what was going on. A few hours later, she was enlightened, and ready for a new cheer. They had to make a new cheer, because the Clovers were going to be doing the exact same cheer as them at nationals unless they fixed it somehow. "Fuck," Missy screamed. "We so almost got our asses kicked back there!"

Torrance rolled her eyes, not replying. "Something wrong?" The brunette took her eyes off the road for a second to glance at her.

"We need a new cheer," was Torrance's new answer.

"So?" Missy shrugged nonchalantly as she continued driving. It wasn't that big of a deal. In gymnastics, she liked to work on her own routines; cheerleading couldn't be that bad. Well, minus the yelling part. That part was easy though. "You'll make a new cheer."

That was Missy's brilliant suggestion. She could write a new cheer. Torrance shook her head before realizing that the brunette was driving and looking at the road again, so she couldn't see her. "No," she replied. "I've never written one. It's always been Big Red who has written the cheers."

"Or stolen the cheers," Missy added helpfully. A quick glare from Torrance silenced her because she could sense it even from the driver's side. A quick glance at the blonde proved her theory true. She was getting the death glare. So, she tried a new approach. "Cheerleading isn't everything."

"It is for me," Torrance replied quietly and she glanced at the window. "I'm only cheerleading."

Missy felt a sharp pain in her chest and looked at the other girl. Her face was turned towards the window, but there was a chance that the blonde was crying. Missy had no idea what to do with crying girls, so she had to make it stop. They were like a weakness, she just instantly wanted them to feel better…Especially if they were pretty girls, which Torrance definitely was. She didn't want to be the sappy one there, but she also didn't want to deal with crying girls. "We'll write a new cheer."

The blonde looked at her, suddenly hopeful, and Missy tried to steal a glance to see if she had been crying. She hadn't. Crap. Missy had offered her services and basically promised to be a full-time cheerleader, and here there wasn't even a crying girl to be the reason for it. She was going to regret it later. "We?" The blonde echoed questioningly.

Missy was tempted to correct herself and say that Torrance heard wrong, but she merely shrugged. "Yeah, we." The blonde's smile was enigmatic, and Missy found herself smiling a bit herself as she drove them back home.

They were quiet and thinking until they reached Torrance's house, which, of course, Torrance gave her directions to. They had their own thoughts to be dwelling on. Torrance was back in head cheerleader mood, trying to think of ideas for new cheers. It was something new to her, and she didn't want to screw up again in front of the squad again.

Missy was pondering on something completely different. She was trying to figure out the sexuality of the cheerleader sitting next to her. Everything flashed straight from the blonde. Perfectly straight. Missy knew that she set off gaydar detectors even in straight people sometimes due to her inability to back down from fights, and her love of drawing tattoos on herself during class. Then again, it could be her chain wallet…Either way, it seemed like people had known that she liked girls before she even knew it herself. Of course, she didn't realize what it meant to be gay for quite a while. She thought that thinking girls were 'cool' was normal and all girls did it…until she realized that most girls were thinking the same thoughts she did about girls, only they were thinking them about boys. Since then, she admitted to herself that she was gay, but although most people wondered about her, she didn't fill them in on that little detail unless they asked her specifically. She glanced at the super-straight blonde next to her, and she sighed a little as she parked where Torrance directed her to do so. Now was no time to get a crush…especially not on someone who was straight.

"Thank you for showing me that, Missy." Torrance was starring at her hard enough to make the brunette come out of her stupor.

She shrugged. "I just thought that you should know." There was another smile from the perky blonde. "Do you know anyone else that would have known about what Big Red was doing?" The blonde shook her head in a silent 'no.' "What about someone who might have ideas for the cheer?" She was thinking of the squad when she asked that question; she wasn't thinking that hanging around a few other girls might get her mind off of the cute blonde, who she didn't even know that well at that.

Torrance thought for a moment, her lips pursed in silence. "Aaron might have some ideas."

"Erin?" Missy quirked one eyebrow, wondering who she was. She wasn't on the squad.

"My boyfriend. He graduated last year." Boyfriend. Torrance was into guys for sure. Sure, Missy had figured…but it still hurt to realize that she had a boyfriend. Crap. Missy was falling for a girl she had only known for a couple of days.

"Ah," Missy nodded like she knew what she was talking about, then she paused. "Wait. Was he a cheerleader?" Torrance nodded, and Missy stopped herself from making a joke about guys being cheerleaders and being gay…Torrance rolled her eyes at her new friend.

"I know what you're thinking. He's not gay!" The blonde looked at her incredulously. Everyone just had to make that joke, didn't they?

Missy shrugged, "Cheerleaders can be gay." That was her simple and 'witty' reply. She silently cursed herself for not thinking of anything better.

Torrance quirked her own eyebrow this time. "What like you?" Missy froze, afraid that she was caught already, and Torrance giggled before stepping out of the car. Oh, she was kidding. Missy finally caught on, and forced a smile herself. Torrance shook her blonde hair giggling at the look on Missy's face before going back into her own house.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bad Luck Isn't Contagious

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, due to some language. It may be raised to PG-13 in future chapters.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I can't claim them (unfortunately for me). They all belong to hardworking people involved with the movie 'Bring it On.'

Feedback: Yes please, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this so far.

Summary: This will be a Torrance/Missy story eventually…Just give it some time, and the other characters of the movie will be in here too, of course.

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews I got…I really do appreciate it.

* * *

Missy had just gotten home, when Cliff wandered down the stairs. "Hey Sis," he stated casually. There was a glint to his eye, and Missy could tell that something else was on his mind.

"What do you want, Cliff?" She pulled an apple out of a bowl sitting on the counter and looked at it skeptically. It appeared decent, and so she took a bite. She could multi-task. Cliff never had anything really important to tell her anyway.

"Who said I wanted anything?" Missy rolled her eyes at her brother, and he shrugged. "Okay okay. You know, Torrance? That blonde cheerleader?" He looked at Missy hopefully.

"No," Missy swallowed a piece of apple and shrugged for good measure.

"What? You know the one that was here the other day." He wasn't quite sure how anyone could forget Torrance so easily. She was so beautiful, and she seemed witty. Though, she didn't know music very well, at least not his music.

"I know who you mean, dumb ass. I was kidding. It's called sarcasm." She took another bite of her apple, and leaned against the counter.

"Ah. My sister. So witty." Cliff nodded knowingly and crossed his arms. "Seriously though, were you with her?"

"Yes," Missy shrugged nonchalantly, like it was no big deal, but it was a big deal. She wasn't sure why he would be asking about Torrance unless…

"Think she'd date me?" Unless he liked her.

"What?" Missy tried to not choke on her apple as she stared at him. She couldn't picture the two of them together. Torrance was into cheerleading, really into cheerleading, and Cliff had never gone to a football game. Plus, she was sure that Cliff did not listen to the same music as Torrance.

"Do you think she would date me? I know it's a hard concept for you to grasp." He rolled his eyes again, pretending that his sister was dumb, and secretly hoping that she would get annoyed enough to tell him the answers to his questions.

"No, she's gay." Missy was surprised at how easily the lie flowed from her mouth. She could have just said that Torrance had a boyfriend, but she didn't. She didn't want to. She was still hopeful.

"Really?" Cliff raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Maybe," Missy shrugged. She felt a little bit bad about lying about Torrance's sexuality…Not that she knew her sexuality for sure. As far as Missy knew, Torrance could be bisexual, if Missy was lucky anyway.

"You like her!" Cliff knew his sister better than either would want to admit, and he knew when she liked someone. It was easy to see because she suddenly became interested in new things. Like cheerleading. Plus, that's when she began to eat healthy for some reason. He double-checked Missy's hand. She had an apple.

"What? No." Missy shook her head and swallowed quickly, and put the apple core behind her back into the bowl again. She'd have to remember to take that out later.

"You like her, and she's straight." Cliff grinned again, thinking he had figured it out. That's why Missy had lied. She liked her, and he was right, of course, Torrance was straight. Maybe she really did like him…Then, he noticed the glare he was receiving from his sister and smirked. "Aw, don't worry, Sis. We'll find you a nice girl yet."

Missy glared at him as he climbed back up the stairs trying to think of a good way to pick up a conversation with Torrance again the next time he saw her. One good joke was all he needed, one more good line, and then he could ask her out.

Missy had gone to sleep soon after her conversation with Cliff simply because she hadn't felt that great afterward. She just wanted to sleep, so that's what she did. So, it made since when she was grumpy the next morning when the phone rang. It was Saturday after all. "Hello?" She answered it groggily, the anger seeping into the phone line slightly.

"Hey Missy." Whoever was calling the brunette was awfully perky in the morning…

"It's early," Missy groaned. She glanced at the clock before dropping it on the floor in frustration.

"It's seven." That's when the voice connected to Missy's memory bank. It was Torrance.

"Exactly. Did you not just hear me say it's early?" Missy was awake now, but she still didn't like getting up earlier than she had to.

"Well, you have ten minutes to get ready." Torrance was straight to the point, hoping that it would wake the other girl up more. Through the phone line, it wasn't hard to tell that she had woken the brunette up.

"Ten minutes?" Missy questioned.

"Your first weekend practice. I'll come get you." Practice. Cheerleading. It clicked in Missy's mind and suddenly her thoughts flashed back to her. She had promised to be a cheerleader.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bad Luck Isn't Contagious

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, due to some language and slight sexual content. It may be raised to PG-13 in future chapters.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I can't claim them (unfortunately for me). They all belong to hardworking people involved with the movie 'Bring it On.'

Feedback: Yes please, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this so far.

Summary: This will be a Torrance/Missy story eventually…Just give it some time, and the other characters of the movie will be in here too, of course.

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who sends feedback; I really appreciate it. Also, in this chapter, I admit it…I'm not an expert at exercises, so I did the best I could with them.

* * *

Missy blinked sleepily even as she sat in the car with blonde morning person. Torrance was already wide awake, and Missy was trying to figure out how to deal with it, but before the thought crossed her mind twice, Torrance was talking. "We're here, sleepyhead!" Missy had become more awake on the way to school, thankfully, because the rest of the squad was already standing around on the grass looking bored and grouchy themselves, well, except for Les.

"Off to do captain stuff?" Missy posed the question, and Torrance nodded with a smirk. "Hey Les," Missy murmured as she wandered over towards one of the other members of the squad she actually knew and got along with. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"You're not a morning person either are you?" Les squinted up at her from his seat on the ground.

"That'd be a no," Missy continued as she plopped herself on the ground next to Les. Eventually, Torrance stopped talking to Courtney and Whitney about the fact that Missy was on the squad no matter what now, not Whitney's little sister who didn't seem to care one way or the other. She simply looked bored, and like she should go home and sleep. So, Whitney left in a huff to do that, and Torrance started the stretchesIt was all individual stretches at first, and then Torrance announced that the next few stretches would require a partner.Missy glanced over at Les who shrugged.

"Sure, usually I'm with Whitney, but she's not back yet." But, it seemed as if those words brought her back, without her sister this time. "Sorry Missy," Les muttered rolling his eyes as Whitney stormed back towards practice.

"Uh-uh. He's my stretching partner." Whitney glared at Missy who laughed.

"Whatever works for Miss Princess. Whitney, tell me, is it that you have to be his partner because the person you really like is over there stretching with someone that's not you?" Whitney glanced in the direction that Missy was pointing. Courtney was stretching with Jan.

"Are you saying I like Jan? Puh-lease." Whitney rolled her eyes dramatically at the idea.

"I didn't mean Jan." Whitney glanced to her right again. Courtney was still stretching with Jan.

"You meant…" Whitney trailed off, and her eyes flashed in anger. How dare the new girl accuse her of liking her best friend like that! She was saying that she was into girls. She folded her arms across her chest protectively, and Les tried not to laugh as something resembling a growl came from the girl's throat.

"I'm calling you a lesbian," Missy was happy to clarify because Whitney had never finished asking her question.

"I know what you were calling me!" Whitney didn't deny the charges, which made Missy quirk an eyebrow questioningly.

"What are you guys doing?" Torrance wandered over to their group. They were the only four not stretching. The head cheerleader always got the person that didn't have a stretching partner, and Torrance was wondering which one of the three it was. Whitney was still glaring at Missy, and Missy was smirking as she realized some new information about Whitney and Courtney. Les just seemed to find something entertaining. "Okay, Missy, come with me."

Missy was ready to complain. "Hey, I didn't even do anything!" She stated this as Les and Whitney started into the stretches, and the two girls were a safe distance away from the other stretching pairs. "Where are we going?" The brunette glanced around, and she realized that they were the only ones not stretching. Something clicked in her mind.

"We're stretching," Torrance chuckled as a look of surprise flashed on the brunette's face before she quickly tried to hide it. The brunette cleared her throat and nodded. She knew that's what they were going to do. Really. Torrance didn't believe her, but started into the stretch anyway.

"What are we supposed to do?" The blonde started to open her mouth, but she was interrupted. "Don't say that we're supposed to stretch."

"Okay, you're going to help me stretch my legs." Missy was used to stretching. She did it when she was in gymnastics, but she wasn't used to doing them with someone that she was attracted to. She shrugged like it was no big deal, and watched as Torrance began to lie down on her back. "You have to get on the ground too." Missy looked at the other pairs to see what kinds of stretching they were doing.

One of them would lie on the ground lift her leg into the air, and the other would let the leg lie on his/her shoulder as he/she gently would stretch the hamstring, and pressing closer towards the torso of the one lying on the ground. It looked like some kind of clothed exercise porno if Missy let herself think about it too much, but she didn't. "Right," she mumbled as the blonde shifted her leg onto her shoulder. A moment later, Missy was gently pressing herself forward and she begged her mind to stay on track.

Missy had to bite her lip to keep herself from rushing forward and kissing the blonde. She tried to blame the position they were in, and she tried to keep a steady state of mind. She should really say something witty. Anything. Torrance closed her eyes as the kinks in her hamstrings began to relax. "Harder," she said gently. The pressure of the brunette increased slightly, and the brunette was rather close to Torrance's body now. Neither one of the girls expected it when after one particular movement forward, the closeness and the pressure of the two bodies made Torrance moan. They were far enough away that the other pairs didn't hear the noise, but the brunette immediately picked up on it. She paused for a moment before pressing forward again; she couldn't have heard what she had thought. Then, after another two motions, the moan was heard again. This time it was slightly louder. It was loud enough that Missy knew it wasn't a moan of pain, but it had to be sexual.

She started to open her mouth, but the blonde opened her eyes and began talking. "Okay, enough with the stretching. We're moving onto our new routine." Missy couldn't do anything but help the blonde stand up. "Yes, new routine everyone." Whitney and Courtney immediately began to belittle the idea, and so Missy took the chance to go talk to Les.

"So," she began quietly, not wanting to interrupt Torrance. "the question of the day…" She planned to ask Les if he knew of Torrance maybe being bisexual, but he had his own question.

"Is what the hell you're going to do about your partner's little moaning problem during exercises?" Missy smirked for a moment, realizing that she had made Torrance do that, then an unsettling thought came over her; maybe the second moan wasn't as quiet as Missy thought. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bad Luck Isn't Contagious

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, maybe PG-13, there is some language.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I can't claim them (unfortunately for me). They all belong to hardworking people involved with the movie 'Bring it On.'

Feedback: Yes please, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this.

Summary: This will be a Torrance/Missy story eventually…Just give it some time, and the other characters of the movie will be in here too, of course.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviews. I really appreciate it, and it entices me to write some more to the story…This is the next bit with the sexual orientation talk in the car, with a twist. Enjoy.

* * *

"That was not fair," Missy began as she sauntered over to Torrance's car and hopped in the passenger seat, ready for her ride home after practice. "They have no idea what they're getting into by not changing the routine."

"I know," Torrance sighed and glanced at the brunette. The blonde was exhausted, but she had no chance except go on with what the squad decided. In the end, very few people voted to change the routine. Torrance, Les, and Missy being a few exceptions.

"You know, it was great today." Torrance turned and looked at Missy, confused for a moment as to what the other girl was referring to.

"Practice. First real practice that I've attended and stayed for, you know?" The brunette continued on, and the blonde's confusion went away from her eyes. Missy smirked happily to herself realizing that Torrance's mind went to the exercises as well, when the brunette brought up 'being great.'

But, the blonde ignored any opportunity she had to bring it up. In fact, she ignored it as well as she could. "I'll pick you up tonight," Torrance continued. "Les, Jan, and I will come get you tonight. It's always horrible trying to find a parking spot at a game, much less trying to have everyone on the squad trying to find a good parking place…It's easier if groups of us go together."

Missy thought about it for a second, and she ignored all urges in her screaming to make a 'pick-up line' joke. "Okay, tonight then." She nodded for a second as if confirming something in her mind. "I promise to be extra peppy and extra cheery." Missy held up her hands and grinned, swaying her hands in front of her to try to give herself the extra cheery bit.

Torrance laughed at the expression on the brunette's face. "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

Missy quirked an eyebrow at her new friend as they pulled up in front of her house. "You better not. You're my ride. Besides, if you forget to pick me up…You're going to have to listen to my own pick-up line." She smirked at her joke, even if it was a bit corny.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just get out now." She was smiling, which was a plus after the hazardous practice and vote they had suffered through.

It was a few hours later, and Missy had showered and changed into her cheerleading out. "Look Sis! You're a cheerleader!" Really. Sometimes her brother had such wit. Missy rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"And I'm the one who's going to be with Torrance all night?" Missy wiggled her eyebrows, and laughed at her brother's baffled expression.

"Wanna bet?" He finally had his comeback and smirked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"No. Betting is for stupid guys who think they will win the girl that way." Missy rolled her eyes at her brother. All guys seemed to think that a bet would make everything better between themselves and a girl. "Hint. The girl always ends up mad." Missy nodded sarcastically at him once more, before a horn was heard honking outside. "That's them. I've got to go."

"Maybe I can get a ride with them." Cliff suggested this as he noticed his sister in the doorway modeling her cheerleading outfit for the people in the car. She was wiggling her hips to side to side as the people in the car whistled and made comments at her.

"Sexy!" He picked out the lone girl's voice. It was Torrance, and she was calling his sister sexy. Cliff couldn't let her just leave like that, so he had to be the good brother and walk outside with her. He ran over to the car just as she was getting settled into the backseat next to Jan. Les was driving, and Torrance was settled into the passenger seat up front.

"Hey," he leaned up against the car for a second before opening the backseat. "I'm ready for a game!" He grinned, and Torrance chuckled a bit. The guys looked slightly irritated, and Missy looked pissed, but nonetheless, Missy and Jan scooted closer together so that Jan was in the middle and Cliff and Missy on either side.

The conversation continued on even with Cliff there, though. "So, you ladies will just have to grin and bear it. We have to defend our sexualities." Cliff had zoned out for a few minutes because talks of football and cheerleading didn't do much for him, but he tuned back in when the talk of sexuality was brought up by Les.

Missy thought for a second before asking her next question. "What are your sexualities?" She looked at them both individually.

"Well, Jan's straight, while I'm controversial." Les flipped Missy a grin in the rearview mirror.

"I'm straight," Cliff clarified. Missy gave him an odd look. "What? All the other guys had to say their sexualities…I figured that I should too." He shrugged, and Missy rolled her eyes at her brother. The guys didn't say much, and Torrance laughed a little, though even she, sounded a little bit forced.

"And the girls are off the hook about saying theirs?" Cliff looked confused as he looked from his sister to Torrance. He really wanted to know what Torrance would list as hers. Well, he also wanted to hear his sister stagger through her answer as she told the others.

"My brother, the jackass." Missy sighed realizing that that was not the way to approach the subject of sexuality with anyone who was nervous about it, especially if they didn't want to announce it to the whole group at once. Torrance smiled slightly as she looked out the window.

Torrance looked oddly uncomfortable as she looked out the window, so a subject change was obviously in need. "We're here." Cliff announced lightly as they pulled into the parking lot. Okay, so strike one came when he asked the girl about her sexuality. No matter. He'd win her back.

So, they all clamored out of the car. Cliff waved good-bye to them as he headed towards the bleachers, pulling out a book from his pocket as he did so, and the cheerleaders took off towards where they were to practice. Jan wandered off towards Courtney who was talking to an upset looking Whitney. Les wandered towards a couple of other people on the squad. "So, um, what is your sexuality?" The blonde glanced at Missy, as she asked her question.

"Um," Missy began her sentence, but then she stopped for a second. "I'm gay." She glanced at Torrance for a moment, and she saw a flicker of some kind of emotion in her eyes. She wasn't sure, but the brunette would have sworn that it was the same look that Torrance had in her eyes when she first opened them during the exercises. Want. "Does that freak you out?"

"No!" Torrance almost shouted it and a few people in the parking lot looked at them oddly. "What do you think it is? When you go back to the sexuality question, I mean. What do you think I am?" Missy looked perplexed and unsure of how to answer that question. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to suggest that Torrance might be anything other than straight. Torrance quirked an eyebrow at her. They still hadn't moved from the car even though everyone else had walked to where they were supposed to be. Then, she shrugged. "I have a boyfriend." Missy waited for Torrance to explain more, to clarify, but she didn't. So, she moved on. Torrance would say what she wanted to, when she wanted to. She just hoped that she didn't freak her out with her confession.

"You just had to be early, huh?" Missy glanced towards Torrance.

"Huh?" Torrance looked surprised for a second. They had finally started moving towards the group to warm up. "Oh. Right. To pick you up." She chuckled. "You didn't get to use your pick-up line."

"Can I use it anyway?" Missy suddenly looked like a slightly over-eager puppy, and Torrance couldn't help but laugh at her excitement.

"Sure, I see the cheeriness now anyway." Torrance laughed again, and she looked towards Missy.

"If I was a pirate, you'd be my treasure." Missy beamed at her line, and Torrance burst out laughing. "What? I thought it was a good line." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Be glad that I'm stuck with you all night or I might leave you after a line like that. Remember, you're staying over, right?" Missy nodded, dumbstruck, as she watched Torrance walk over and start addressing the others, trying to fill them in on what cheers they would use that night. She could have sworn that as she walked away, Torrance's hips swung a little bit more than usual when she walked.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bad Luck Isn't Contagious

Rating: This chapter is probably PG.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I can't claim them (unfortunately for me). They all belong to hardworking people involved with the movie 'Bring it On.'

Feedback: Yes please, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this so far.

Summary: This will be a Torrance/Missy story eventually…Just give it some time, and the other characters of the movie will be in here too, of course.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who sent feedback. I really appreciate it…and for once, I don't have too much to ramble on about before posting this. Enjoy.

* * *

Missy looked at the other cheerleaders instantly regretting her decision to try to be one of them. Whitney was busy glaring at Courtney while she flirted with the crowd. Courtney was eyeing Jan while she did a few kicks, an extra little show for him. He wasn't displeased. Wes was doing some of the typical male cheerleader moves. He'd grin and throw his fist into the air screaming out, "Go Toros," every now and then. The squad was doing a few simply cheers before the game, but they were mostly free-style cheering, trying to pump up the crowd and the football players.

The brunette rolled her eyes because she was trying to figure out just what she had gotten herself into. Then, during the middle of one of the pointlessly simple cheers, she looked over at the blonde on her right. Torrance was looking at her too. Missy smirked, and Torrance rolled her eyes as the cheer finished. "Come on! Be a real cheerleader!"

"I'm not a real cheerleader." Missy pouted for a moment, looking at the other cheerleaders as they did their kicks and yelling. She stood there facing the blonde.

"So, do you often wear that sassy skirt for fun and frolic?" Torrance tilted her head to the side, obviously feeling playful as she teased the brunette.

"Did you just use sassy and frolic in the same sentence?" Missy tried to look horrified as she asked the blonde the question, but she ended up letting out a small smile.

"Yeah," Torrance grimaced. "I think I did. Sorry. Forgive me, Miss Queen of All Things Not Cheerleading?" Torrance mock-pleaded with the other girl until Missy grinned. "I'll take that as a yes," she murmured before Missy gave in and gave a loud yell and a sharp kick with one of her legs. She was getting into it when Courtney and Whitney trapped Torrance in between them, one on either side. The football game had just officially started, but no one cared because they were all watching the cheerleaders anyway, including Cliff.

"What are you doing?" Whitney whispered in horror, afraid that Torrance didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"What are you talking about?" The head-cheerleader looked confused and shrugged.

"You're having cheer sex with her." Whitney pointed this out and pointed her finger towards a certain brunette cheerleader to show who she was talking about. Courtney batted Whitney's hand down as she realized that Missy was now looking at the three of them oddly.

"What? Her? Missy?" Torrance tried to look baffled at such an idea. Her. Missy. Huh. "We were talking." Torrance defended both of them, afraid of what would happen if Missy heard the conversation.

"Foreplay is more like it." Whitney crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. There was no way that the two girls would get away with cheer-sex in front of her and Courtney. They had it perfected. "Don't play dumb; we're better at it than you." Courtney nodded her head, agreeing with her best friend.

"Why would you? I mean, with her, the uber-dyke. You have Aaron." Courtney seemed completely confused as she talked about Aaron. She'd liked him for a while now. Male cheerleaders were just so yummy, at least if they were into girls. Torrance rolled her eyes, refusing to listen to the two girls state ridiculous accusations. She ignored them, and Whitney seemed to lose interest in the conversation once Aaron was brought up.

"And you have Jan." Courtney wheeled around to find Missy standing behind her. She obviously hadn't heard the whole conversation because she didn't look ready to beat anyone up.

"What? So?" Courtney shrugged and looked at Jan. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up before winking.

"Oh, ew. That was an over-share." Missy looked disgusted and Jan realized that she saw what he had done. He quickly coughed and turned to talk to Les.

The blonde girl simply grinned. "What's your point? Have you decided to turn straight and you want your shot at him?"

"What? No." The blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise. She didn't think the uber-dyke would admit to being into girls. "I meant no to being into Jan. You can have that all you want." Missy shrugged her slim shoulders and looked away from Jan back towards Whitney for a moment, then back to Courtney. "Stop screwing with the heads of other cheerleaders." She glanced back towards Whitney, and Courtney followed her glance. She blushed, but before she could say anything Missy was back in formation.

Torrance seemed out of it. "You okay, Tor?" Missy asked her this as the football team missed another goal.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't think so. Look who's here." Missy glanced up and locked eyes with the members of the Clovers' squad.

"Maybe they're here to watch," Missy mumbled as the Toros started their cheer. To her and everyone else's horror, the Clovers matched the moves perfectly. It was time for a new cheer.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bad Luck Isn't Contagious

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, due to some language. It may be raised to PG-13 in future chapters.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I can't claim them (unfortunately for me). They all belong to hardworking people involved with the movie 'Bring it On.'

Feedback: Yes please, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this so far.

Summary: This will be a Torrance/Missy story eventually…Just give it some time, and the other characters of the movie will be in here too, of course.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who updates! And, I'm still trying to stick to the show, though some of the dialogue and actions are very obviously changed to suit my want ;) Enjoy.

* * *

After a couple hours of absolute horror, the squad had finally agreed that there was need to change the routine. Actually, even the audience had agreed that the need to change the routine was pertinent. "So, your parents won't mind that I'm staying here tonight?" Torrance glanced warily over at Missy.

"Nah, they won't even notice." Missy grinned at the blonde, reassuring her. "Though, there is one thing that anyone can notice…"

"What? Something more about the squad? The cheer?" Torrance was still in freak-out mode.

Missy laughed. "No, your breath." She grimaced over-dramatically.

Torrance sniffed her breath herself, by breathing into her hand. "Oh my God. You're right. Sorry…"

The brunette chuckled. "The bathroom is down the hall, to the right." She pointed down towards the hallway, and Torrance took off, carting her toothbrush with her. While Torrance trotted towards the bathroom, Missy hastily looked around her room, trying to figure out what she had to clean up before Torrance got back. Luckily, she didn't find anything that she necessarily had to move. It was all fairly clean. Well, it was a fairly clean room once she shoved some clothes into her clothes hamper anyway. There. All good. It was then that she realized that Torrance wasn't back yet. She wondered briefly how long it took the blonde to brush her teeth, maybe she got lost.

She wandered down the hall to find Torrance staring at her brother. "What are you doing?" The blonde jumped in surprise at hearing Missy's voice. Cliff grinned at her.

"Looking for the bathroom?" Torrance asked meekly.

"Right there," Missy pointed at it, and the blonde stumbled into it, feeling embarrassed. Missy had caught Torrance staring at her brother. She had been hoping that if she looked at Cliff enough that something inside of her would feel something; she'd want him. The blonde was just so confused. She was really starting to like the brunette, but she had never fallen for someone so fast before. Torrance had never fallen for a girl before. It didn't make sense to her. What made sense would have been her falling for Cliff, a guy, even though she had a boyfriend. That was excusable, but was falling for a girl acceptable?

"She'll love me," Cliff whispered to his sister before grinning and striking a few more chords on his guitar.

"You wish," the girl muttered back to her brother, but in her mind she was just hoping that it wasn't the truth. She couldn't handle the truth if that's what it was. She didn't want to listen to him anymore, besides, he was pounding on his guitar again, apparently happy that he had won Torrance over for a few seconds with his guitar playing.

Missy sniffed her own breath and frowned. She could brush her teeth again. So, she followed the hallway to the bathroom where Torrance was already. "Hey," she mumbled as she pushed the door open.

Torrance flashed a smile, but didn't speak because she still had the brush in her mouth. Missy got her own toothbrush out, and she put some toothpaste on it. She began brushing when she realized that Torrance had been brushing for a long time. Then, she cautiously spit into the sink, trying to hide it. The brunette grinned, and spit out some toothpaste herself. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde, and Torrance raised hers back. That was all it took for the two girls to continue brushing and smirking and flirting for a few minutes. Finally, Missy rinsed off her brush and smiled at the blonde, waiting for her to finish.

"All clean," the brunette announced as Torrance put her toothbrush down on the counter.

"Me too," Torrance agreed and looked over at the brunette. She was in her pajamas, and the blonde couldn't help but glance at her body. Missy noticed it and followed her eyes down. Torrance was checking her out!

"Are you checking me out?" Missy couldn't help but ask the question, and Torrance immediately blushed. So, Missy hastened to fix it. "Not that I mind…"She rambled off embarrassed. Torrance could be straight.

"Yeah?" Torrance bit her lip and looked at the other girl. The brunette nodded, and cautiously Torrance took a step closer to her. "You don't mind this?" Torrance asked as she put one hand on Missy's waist, effectively pulling her closer. Missy shook her head. Hell no, she didn't mind. "You don't mind this?" Torrance asked as she brought her face inches away from the brunette's.

Missy was sure that she was dreaming, but she didn't care. Instead of answering, she brought her lips to the blonde's, kissing her. It took Torrance a moment, but then she was kissing her back. Torrance felt the want that she had been trying to feel while looking at Cliff, but she felt it as she kissed Missy, and she was sure that she shouldn't ignore it. So, she pushed herself closer to the brunette, effectively pinning her against the counter. The brunette raised her arms to Torrance, placing one on her back, and one on her neck. Torrance mumbled something incoherent, but it was probably an encouragement, because a moment later, the blonde's tongue had found its way into Missy's mouth, and a few seconds later the moment was over. "We have to go to bed," Torrance mumbled quickly. She hadn't been planning on kissing Missy to see what she felt, but she had, and she didn't want to stop. That was bad. Very bad. She had a boyfriend. So, she was trying to be calm, and she was trying to not freak out. Missy was trying to let the blonde figure out her feelings without jumping her because if the blonde kept kissing her like that…

Normally, Missy would have made a sexual joke, but instead she nodded humbly leading them both back towards her room. Cliff was still strumming on his guitar, but it was Missy who took the girl to bed. Unfortunately, it was also Missy who had to wake up to Torrance talking to Aaron on her cell phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Bad Luck Isn't Contagious

Rating: This chapter is probably PG-13, due to language.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I can't claim them (unfortunately for me). They all belong to hardworking people involved with the movie 'Bring it On.'

Feedback: Yes please, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this so far.

Summary: This will be a Torrance/Missy story eventually…Just give it some time, and the other characters of the movie will be in here too, of course.

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone who reviewed/reviews. I really appreciate it. Okay, so I wanted to stay within this part of the movie through when we get to meet Sparky, but then I felt that the cheerleaders needed, well, a little time to relax after practice…so, I've added on what could have happened there, as well as a new take as to how Torrance could have found out about Aaron being a moron. Also, I'm going to Europe in a few days for a couple of weeks, so I won't be able to update until I get back, which I'm sorry for…But, just wait for me, and I promise that I'll be back soon enough, ready to update ;) And, as always, enjoy.

* * *

Torrance was gesturing for a piece of paper and a pencil when Missy actually started to wake up. She handed it to her, frowning at the early time. "So, what was that about?" Missy asked when she hung up the phone.

"Aaron has someone for us to meet." Torrance was still scribbling furiously on the piece of paper. Missy leaned over to read the name and flinched at it. It was a very gaudy name.

"Like a special someone for us to meet?" Torrance didn't appreciate the joke and glared at Missy. "I'm joking," she shrugged and held her hands up in mock defense.

"A special someone, yes." The blonde continued as if Missy had not interrupted her. "Someone who will help us with our routine."

"So, when do we meet him?" Torrance was already punching new numbers into the phone when Missy asked. A moment later she had her answer.

"In two hours. At the school."

"Les, save me. It's early." Exactly two hours later, Torrance had started to explain the situation to the other cheerleaders and Missy had taken the time to complain to Les. He'd catch up on the plan sooner or later even without listening to Torrance.

"Is that all that's wrong?" Missy looked exceptionally tired, and Les picked up on it.

"Yes," she practiced a fake smile on him.

"No," he shook his head, not believing her.

"We kissed," Missy closed her eyes momentarily as she admitted this.

"We did?" Les looked amused.

"No, not us." The brunette glared at him, knowing that he just wanted to egg her on. "Me and…" She trailed off blushing

"Oooh. And then?" God, he was so eager for news about her and Torrance. Apparently he didn't like Aaron either. Though, unlike the others, he never said that Aaron was gay, just an ass.

"And then I woke up to her talking to Aaron on the phone," Missy cringed remembering it. What a great way to wake up.

"Well…maybe she's just using him to get this guy here?" He smiled at her, and she knew that he was just trying to make her feel better.

"She's been dating him since last year, Les." It wasn't helping.

"Cheer up, Bud." He hit her on the shoulder gently.

"Bud?" Missy glanced over at him. He was suddenly acting…straight and, well, stupid.

"It's a guy thing." He announced proudly, only slightly flustered.

"But, I'm a girl," she complained as she pointed this out. He shrugged, deciding that it didn't matter.

"Line up," Sparky Polastri, their new instructor, had strutted, yes strutted, into the room. The talking immediately ceased through-out the gym, and a line formed. He walked by insulting them all.

"Smile," he paused to glance at Missy. She obliged. "Don't smile." Immediately she felt the urge to pummel him, but she wouldn't for Torrance's sake.

"And I take you to be the head cheerleader?" Torrance tried to explain herself, but Sparky didn't let her. "You'll probably need the most work of all." She frowned, and Missy decided that Torrance would maybe beat him up before she did even. He continued with his insults through the whole rehearsal. "Think of what you ate today and cut it in half. It's called a diet. I want you all to start one today." An argument had formed about who had to be on a diet. Sparky claimed they all did because, "In cheerleading, people get thrown into the air, and fat people don't go as high."

"Can you believe that guy?" Missy was furious as she stalked out of the gym with Les and Torrance at her side.

"He's our only chance," Torrance shrugged. "We have to give him a chance."

"He's a loser," Les clarified.

"But he's all we've got," Missy finished the conversation with what they were all thinking in their heads.

"Very true," Les admitted, and they all sighed.

"We've got to do something." Missy smiled suddenly. They would get their minds off of the horrible practice, off of Nationals, and then maybe she could talk to Torrance about what was going on between them without the blonde avoiding it anymore.

"Something to relax," Les was into the idea.

"Movie?" Missy asked cautiously, and Les nodded eagerly.

"Sure," Torrance also seemed satisfied with the idea of unwinding to see a movie…as long as it didn't include jazz hands.

"Great, because…well, that's where I was driving towards anyway." Les chuckled as they parked the car. It was late afternoon, and the parking lot wasn't too full yet. Thanks to this, they were able to find seats quickly in the theatre. Les was glancing around, trying to see if he knew anyone else there when he stopped short. "Uh, maybe we don't want to go to a movie."

"Why?" Immediately Missy's interest perked and she glanced around the movie theatre as well. The movie wasn't very popular and only a few couples were in there. There was a group of giggly preteens towards the front of the theatre, two older couples, and a teenaged couple making out in the back.

"That's Aaron," Les whispered.

"What?" Unfortunately he didn't whisper well, and Torrance overheard. "Oh my God. Bastard!" If she didn't look ready to pummel Sparky…she looked ready to kill Aaron.

"Fuck," Missy cursed him. She wasn't sure why anyone would cheat on Torrance. She sure as hell wouldn't, but she also couldn't say that right now.

"I think he's working on it," Les muttered. He always knew that Aaron was an ass.

"Come on," Torrance stood up, a plan forming in her mind. She was going to confront him. Things had been rocky between them lately anyway…She reached a hand out to Missy, and pulled her up out of her seat as well. "We'll be back." Les looked confused, but he sat there watching them anyway.

"Hi Aaron," as soon as he heard her voice, the couple jerked apart.

"Torrance! Hi!" He tried to pretend like he was innocent, even though he was obviously caught red-handed…or red-headed-handed anyway.

"Who are you?" The red-head glanced at Torrance obviously annoyed that they had interrupted them. It was bad enough that they had to come and make-out at the movie theatre, but she had wanted to go on an actual date with him instead of staying in the dorm rooms with him…and this is where he brought her. Romantic.

"I'm his…the sister of his ex-boyfriend. I guess you're his experiment?" Torrance grinned at Aaron's face. He hadn't expected that; then again, neither did she. It just seemed so much sweeter than punching him. "Go get 'um, Aaron!" She grinned at him.

"He's never been with a girl before," Missy decided to help with the explanation.

"Until now," Torrance continued, and the red-head frowned.

"Torrance!" Aaron glared at his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend before turning to the redhead girl. "No, it's not…"

"Loser. I'm not some experiment." She cut him off in the middle of his sentence and Missy and Torrance both had to hold in their laughs.

"Bright girl," Missy allowed herself one chuckle as the redhead hightailed it out of the theatre exit.

"Who are you exactly?" Aaron turned his attention to the brunette who faltered at his question.

"My girlfriend," Torrance glanced at Missy who seemed stunned but not too fazed, then at Aaron, unsure of what would hurt him most. The only thing that she could think of was that maybe he would think he turned her gay…which he hadn't, because that's not possible. Aaron had a big enough ego to think it was though. Plus, she really just wanted to kiss Missy again, so she did. It was a quick kiss, but it got the point across. "Buh-bye," Torrance muttered to Aaron after the kiss was over, and the two girls headed back over to Les who was gawking.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Bad Luck Isn't Contagious

Rating: This chapter is probably only PG, due to some language. It may be raised to PG-13 in future chapters.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I can't claim them (unfortunately for me). They all belong to hardworking people involved with the movie 'Bring it On.'

Feedback: Yes please, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this so far.  
Summary: This will be a Torrance/Missy story eventually…Just give it some time, and the other characters of the movie will be in here too, of course.

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm officially back. Whoo! And, as promised, the updates are also back. (Funny how that works?…Okay, maybe it's not THAT funny, but, a little bit of a chuckle? No?…Okay then, as you were.) Before the rambling ensues…Enjoy! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it.

* * *

"Whoa. What was that?" Les watched the two girls as they wandered back towards him. He had been saving them seats towards the front of the theatre.

"I concur," Missy was as confused, if not more confused, than Les was.

"I'm glad to see that kissing Torrance has seemed to affected your vocabulary." Les chuckled at the brunette's word choice. She frowned at him. "In a good way." She punched him in the arm to get her point across, and he laughed. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Les, I have to talk to Missy." Torrance ignored their playful banter because she had other things on her mind.

"I concur," Les echoed Missy's earlier words, and both girls this time scowled at him. "Right. I'm going. I'll go…uh, watch the movie, and you two…go ahead and sit here and talk."

"What was that?" Missy turned to face the cheerleader. She wasn't used to being the one not in control; she wasn't sure that she liked it. Actually, she knew that she didn't like it, but she wasn't sure how to make it stop, and that was her problem.

"A kiss," Torrance shrugged her shoulders, and Missy waited for another answer. "Well, it seemed like a good way to get rid of Aaron…"

"Was that all it was?" Please don't let it be all. "Was it?" The brunette hid her nervousness by playing with the armrest on the chair.

Torrance didn't reply right away. "Look, we can't."

"Can't what? Can't go to the circus because clowns scare you? Can't take on the Clovers?" Missy knew exactly what Torrance didn't think she could do, but she didn't want to hear that, not from her. "Tor, I'm not asking you to marry me…not that that's legal anyway." Missy paused for a moment, and she got what she wanted. The blonde smirked a bit at her humor. "Oh? Is that a smile that I see…"

Immediately Torrance wiped the smile from her face. She couldn't do that. No. It didn't work like that. She was supposed to have a boyfriend. Well, not the Aaron kind of boyfriend…maybe a Cliff kind of boyfriend. "Missy, I'm serious. Be serious."

"I am being serious. We can't legally get married, and clowns are nasty." Missy smiled again, trying to get Torrance to smile back at her; she didn't…well, maybe a little.

"Missy…" Torrance sighed as the previews started and the lights dimmed.

"Fine. I'll go to the circus with you if it means that much to you…" Missy was convinced that humor would get her through this talk.

"We can't date." Fine. If Missy was going to be like that, making jokes, then Torrance had no choice but to be completely serious and blunt.

"Why? Commitment issues? Too soon from your break-up?" Missy reached out for the blonde's hand, and to her surprise, Torrance let her hold it. It was more serious than anything to do with Aaron, and Missy had a good idea what was bothering the blonde cheerleader.

"You're a girl," she sighed heavily, pulling her hand away from Missy's.

"I noticed," Missy smirked.

She just didn't get it. She was playing stupid, and it was making things that much harder for Torrance. "I'm a girl too."

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" Missy feigned shock at hearing that Torrance was a girl, and this time the head cheerleader wasn't amused.

"No, Missy. You know what I mean." There was a heavy sigh, but neither girl was exactly sure who it came from. "I can't be with you. Not like that." That was that. Torrance smiled at Missy and left. Just like that. She left the movie theatre.

A few minutes later, Les wandered over to see if Missy was okay, and all she could do was shrug. She was not going to cry. She was not going to cry. She managed to tell him that she would walk home, and he should just take Torrance home, and for once, he didn't make any smart aleck comments, he just nodded and hugged his friend before driving home another. She cried.

* * *

It was after the interview on television, and after the flop of a performance that multiple teams besides them also performed, that Cliff was cozying up to Torrance again. She had just been informed that they had to come up with a brand new routine. More work, but that didn't matter at the moment. He was smiling at her, and she was smiling back, or she was trying to anyway. Her day had been shit, and maybe flirting with him would help. Well, it could help if she could stop focusing on his sister who she couldn't help but notice talking to Darcy about something, probably Sparky.

Missy turned around to see where the rest of the team was when she noticed Torrance talking to her brother. It figured. She smiled at Darcy before wandering back by them. Both girls had agreed silently that the only way that they could resist temptation was to not talk. They talked with the rest of the squad around during practice, but not in private for days. The two were no longer stretching partners. So, it shocked the blonde when she felt the brunette's breath in her ear, whispering to her before walking away just as quickly. "Is he the kind of person that you can be with?"


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Bad Luck Isn't Contagious

Rating: This chapter is probably PG-13ish…due to some language and some sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I can't claim them (unfortunately for me). They all belong to hardworking people involved with the movie 'Bring it On.'

Feedback: Yes please, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this so far.

Summary: This will be a Torrance/Missy story eventually…Just give it some time, and the other characters of the movie will be in here too, of course.

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone who reviews/reviewed! It's so greatly appreciated. And, I don't have too much to say, so…Enjoy!

* * *

A new routine. The words rang again and again in Torrance's mind. She felt awful when the squad was forced to look unprofessional because they had the same routine as several other teams. It just wasn't fair. She cursed Big Red for doing that to her. A glance over her shoulder made her curse…everything. Missy was practicing the moves with Darcy as her partner. That was supposed to be her practicing the moves with Missy. The blonde almost forgot why she wasn't the one with Missy practicing when Cliff strolled downstairs. "Hey Torr!"

"Hey Cliff," Torrance had wandered inside to get a drink of water. Everyone in the squad was outside warming up some more, but she had wandered off for the moment. Apparently Cliff was waiting for that kind of a moment.

"You guys all ready for Nationals in a few days?" He smiled at her and nervously ran a hand through his dark hair.

"We will be," she smiled at him as she took her bottled water off of the counter. The blonde had forgotten it inside earlier, when she had first arrived.

"Will be?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"That's why we're gonna watch this." Torrance picked up a video tape off of the counter, and with a flick of her wrist, showed him the cover.

"A tape of different dances?"

"You got it," she nodded.

"Let me guess…You're also going to practice mime, tomorrow?" Wow. Torrance smiled; he was good.

"You learn quick," she allowed him another smile.

"Wait. I was kidding." He laughed, waiting for her to say that she was kidding. "Kidding," he smirked, waiting. It never came. "Were you serious?"

"You're cute when you're confused." She smirked and poked his shoulder with one finger, before turning around and walking back towards the living room and the door, which would lead to her squad. He stood there for a moment in confusion before turning and heading back upstairs. Playing guitar always helped him think.

* * *

"I'd say that he looks more like a dumb ass like that." Torrance whipped around to see Missy leaning against the wall in the living room.

"God, stop doing that!" She frowned at her friend. She always managed to sneak inside without the blonde noticing it.

"Stop doing what?" Missy had left the squad, saying that she was going to find Torrance; no one cared anyway. They were focused on learning the few new moves that they had practiced so far.

"Sneaking up on me!" Torrance had backed up against the couch, still shaking her head at the brunette.

Missy shrugged. "It's my house. We don't have to practice here, you know."

"Just stop," Torrance folded her arms uneasily across her chest.

"Stop what?" Missy lifted an eyebrow and smirked, knowing that she was getting to the blonde.

"Stop everything." Missy took a step closer to the blonde.

"And do what?" Missy tilted her head to the side, and Torrance shrugged. "Do I look cute when I'm confused too, Torr?" She wasn't asking it playfully, nor aggressively. She was simply asking.

"Stop it," Torrance didn't have a real answer for her, not one that she could say out loud anyway.

"You didn't have to kiss me that night." Missy looked questioningly at the blonde. "You could have brought Les over there and kissed him."

"I don't like Les like that. He's my friend." Torrance shrugged again, and Missy took another step closer, so that she was standing directly in front of Torrance.

She crossed her own arms across her chest. "And what am I?"

"You're…" Torrance struggled for an appropriate word. "You're Missy."

"So, you don't want this?" The brunette reached forward and took the blonde's hand in her own gently.

Torrance intertwined her fingers with Missy's. "The rest of the squad is in the backyard; your brother is in the next room, maybe upstairs now, I don't know."

"You know where I am." Missy smirked. "And why's that?"

"Because you're obnoxious," Torrance couldn't help but smile, and Missy rolled her eyes.

"Me? Obnoxious? I'm not the one dating your brother." Torrance's smile stopped; Missy had hit a nerve on that one.

"Be glad that you've never met my brother." Torrance mumbled before glancing down at the floor, not letting go of the brunette's hand.

"Torrance, look at me."

"No," Torrance mumbled again, not glancing up at the dark brown eyes she knew would be looking at her.

"Why not?" Missy, for once, was patient.

"Because…if I do, then I…I can't, okay. I can't." If she did, then she'd kiss her. It was simple in her mind, but when she tried to say it, the words got messed up.

Missy had a hint as to why Torrance wouldn't look at her. She knew that Torrance had to like her; she was the one who had kissed her the other night, after all. All that mattered was whether or not Torrance would let herself be happy. "Just look at me. Once, Torrance. Look up. It's not hard. Use your neck muscles."

Torrance rolled her eyes and lifted her head, looking Missy in the eyes. "Happy now?"

"Are you?" Missy was being serious, and Torrance wasn't sure how to deal with it. She was used to Missy making sarcastic comments and jokes at every possible moment. "You don't look it when you're with my brother."

"Stop it," Torrance said it once more, but by now it was down to a whisper.

"No," Missy shook her head, still looking Torrance in the eyes, when the blonde realized the close proximity of their bodies and lifted her head, kissing the brunette's lips, knowing that Missy wasn't going to make the first move.

* * *

The kissing stopped, and Missy smiled at the blonde before turning serious. "You know you can't have both of us, right?"

"I know," Torrance whispered back. She did know. She knew that she needed to get back out there to the squad to practice before they wandered back inside to see what was going on; she knew that she needed to decide if she wanted to be with the one she really wanted, or the one that she was supposed to want.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Bad Luck Isn't Contagious

Rating: This chapter is probably PG-13ish…due to some language and some sexual content.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I can't claim them (unfortunately for me). They all belong to hardworking people involved with the movie 'Bring it On.' I also do not own The Ramones, The Clash, or The Sex Pistols. They're just awesome bands. And, 'I Wanna Be Sedated' is not mine either. It's by The Ramones.

Feedback: Yes please, I really want to know what everyone thinks of this so far.

Summary: This will be a Torrance/Missy story eventually…Just give it some time, and the other characters of the movie will be in here too, of course.

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and who reviews this chapter. I really appreciate the feedback. This is the final chapter in this story, so you know, and it's also the point where I could make a corny joke about it being the end, and also just the beginning in several ways…but I'll spare you that.

There's a line in here where Torrance gets cut off, by herself, while talking, but her thought continues. The **_thought_** will be in italics and in bold. All time difference are marked by a straight line separating the story.

And, I had some comments about how I was making Torrance homophobic in this story, and I'd like to simply say that I didn't intend for her to be homophobic. Because, in my opinion homophobia is where you would be incredibly cruel and unjust or very scared of homosexual people, and I didn't mean for Torrance to appear like that. She's simply a girl who's scared of what everyone else would think if she was in love with a girl, and like so many people, whether they be straight or bisexual or gay, she's a bit scared of the prospect of falling in love. That's just my opinion, and that's what I meant to convey for her…Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

The blonde shifted from one foot to the other. "Look, I really like you." She really hated conversations like that, especially ones on the day before Nationals.

"But," the Pantone looked at her, waiting for the rest.

Torrance sighed, "But, I just want to be friends with you."

A simple rolling of the eyes. "Can't you think of a non-overused line?"

"Um," Torrance paused for a moment, hoping to think of something else. She might be saying that she couldn't be with the person, but she really would like to be friends, especially since she was going to date the sibling… "No," she admitted, suddenly slightly shy.

"At least you're honest." The Pantone shrugged and smiled a little bit. The smile was forced, but it was a decent effort anyway.

Torrance smiled back, relieved. "I'm trying to be. Honest, that is."

The Pantone had to know; had to ask the real question. "Why just friends?"

"Because there's someone else." Torrance should have seen this question coming. Either Pantone would have asked her this actually.

"Someone I know?" A quick smirk as a surveillance of Torrance's obvious discomfort became available. "Someone who lives in the same house as me?" The blonde girl nodded. "Go figure."

Torrance bit her lip, trying to judge the look on the Pantone's face. "Are you mad?"

"How can I be?" A shrug. "I can't help your sexual orientation."

"Actually," Torrance paused for a moment; it'd be easier if she didn't say the next part maybe. "I'm pretty sure that I'm bisexual." Easier, but not as honest, so she said it anyway.

"Okay," a grimace. That one hurt. The Pantone had tried and failed. "Well, I can't help who you fall in love with."

* * *

It was the night before Nationals, and the Toros were done practicing. Torrance and Missy were sharing a room in the hotel. They were talking to each other since the kiss, but they made sure to avoid all conversation about it. No words about feelings, about brothers, about each other. Then, Torrance cracked. "Thank God you're here this season Missy. I couldn't have done it alone. "

"Aw, tear." Missy rolled her eyes; her voice was full of sarcasm.

"No! I mean it." Torrance reached for Missy's hand, and they shared a smile.

Before any talk of feelings could happen, Missy heard the shouting coming from outside. Someone was still practicing outside, and it was really obnoxious. She stood up and walked over to the window and yelled back. "Shut up! If you don't have it now, you don't have it!" It broke any kind of moment there could have been.

* * *

A group of the cheerleaders, Jan and Missy and Torrance, were standing there together when Justin wandered up. "Hey babe," he greeted Missy. "You in a giving mood?" He flicked his tongue out at her in a way that he hoped was suggestive. He was nothing like his sister, because Missy wouldn't do what she did to Justin next to Torrance.

"Yeah, sure," she agreed as she flicked his head with her hand.

"Ow! Bitch," he grumbled, looking at her.

"I'll tell all of your friends that you were here," Torrance threatened, and Justin flicked her off, before stalking away in his 'Cheerleading Death' t-shirt. Missy chuckled.

"Told you that you should be glad that you didn't know my brother." But Jan was already fascinated by the lovely article of clothing that Justin had been wearing on his head, before Missy had snapped it off to smack the back of his head. Both girls rolled their eyes at Jan.

* * *

The day of Nationals went extremely quickly and so slowly at the same time. It took forever until they were able to perform, but then suddenly they seemed to be announcing the winner. Toros were second place. The Clovers had won. "Second place. How does it feel?" Missy turned to glance at Torrance, who was grinning.

"It feels like first!" And then the whole squad was cheering. They were cheering for themselves and the Clovers.

* * *

"You were better." Torrance admitted it to Isis who seemed to consider it.

"We were, weren't we?" Isis grinned, and Torrance grinned back. Truce.

* * *

"We won!" While Torrance walked over to Isis, Missy had turned around to talk to Les. She continued, "Almost!"

He chuckled, "Close enough!" And then she joined in the hugging of everyone on the squad, except a certain blonde who was talking to someone else.

* * *

"I have someone you should meet." Torrance smiled at Cliff. He had wandered down to congratulate his sister and friend.

"Whitney?" Cliff raised his eyebrows as the other cheerleader was brought over.

"You know her?" Both Cliff and Whitney gave her odd looks. "Right. She did practice at your house several time a week, didn't she?" Whitney rolled her eyes, already bored. If Torrance had a reason for bringing her over here, she better get to it.

"Whitney, tell Cliff the bands that you like."

"My favorites?" The blonde nodded. "The Clash, The Sex Pistols and The Ramones. Why?"

Cliff's mouth almost dropped open. "You like them?" Whitney looked defensive. Courtney refused to listen to that kind of music with her, plus she was usually hanging out with Jan lately anyway.

"Yeah, why?" Cliff never would have guessed Whitney to be the type of girl, the type of person, to listen to that kind of music…

Torrance smiled. Jack-pot. "What's your favorite song? Both of you." The good thing about friends was that they could set you up with other people who were better suited for you.

"I Wanna Be Sedated," both answered at the same time. It was a song by The Ramones. Huh.

"My point." Torrance smiled, and left the two to gawk at one another until their voices seemed to resurface. She noticed Missy standing over by herself.

* * *

"Look, my very own Spirit Stick." The brunette smiled, holding out the spirit stick before fake-dropping it. Torrance moved to pick it up, and Missy smirked, and then really dropped it. It clattered to the carpeted ground.

Torrance tried to shrug nonchalantly. "I don't believe in curses anymore."

Missy saw through it and chuckled before reaching down and scooping it back up. "Maybe I should pick it up just in case, huh?"

"Yeah," the blonde girl smiled back hesitantly.

"God, this is awkward." Missy uncrossed her arms and hugged Torrance. "Congratulations already!" The hug ended a few second later. "I think you were the only one on the team who I hadn't hugged yet."

"Congratulations!" Torrance echoed the brunette, but her mind was else-where. She still had to talk to the girl about what she had realized…Who she had realized that she wanted to be with. "Missy?"

"Yeah?" Missy bit her lip, unsure of what kind of talk she and Torrance were going to be having. "About bad luck…do you think it's contagious?"

"Why does it matter?" Missy's eyebrows scrunched together, puzzled. That wasn't the kind of talk that she was expecting. She was expecting a 'I want to be friends' or an 'I can be with you,' kind of speech. One of the two, though she was hoping for the latter, of course.

"Because, if it is…" **_then I'm going to catch it when I kiss you._** But, the blonde didn't get to that part of the sentence. Instead, she smiled before bringing her lips to meet the brunette's. Missy smiled into the kiss, and the rest of the squad, the rest of the people there, didn't seem to matter for a few moments, and the kiss continued. Both girls happy for once.

People had mixed reactions as they noticed the kiss. A few people muttered that it was about time because they had suspected something between the two of them. Torrance's brother wondered how his sister ended up with such a hot girlfriend. He had hit on his sister's girlfriend…But Torrance and Missy missed their conversations, and Torrance's parents gawking at them. Missy agreed that it was about time, and Torrance, well, she was glad that she had finally seized the opportunity to be with someone she loved. Maybe it wasn't always like what Sparky had said. Not all cheerleaders were dancers who had gone retarded. Some of them grew minds, while the dance choreographers got to spend some time in jail.


End file.
